This invention relates to an initial operation controlling system for an embroidering machine.
With respect to centering, initial stitching and starting of the embroidering machine, this kind of operations in the prior art machines has been a a complex process requiring difficult manipulations on part of the operator. A machine operator was frequently required to manipulate various keys in response to instructions sequentially presented by the machine. This dialogue-type operation resulted in a long waiting time for an initial actuation of the embroidering machine.